The Fire Burns Out
by Koneko-chan-nya
Summary: So Adrian wakes up after an adventures night, but he doesn't remember anything. He is completely hungover. Never a good sign. Who does he wake up next to? Not Sydney... Find out who it is and what happens to the flame in the dark.


The Fire Burns Out: Chapter 1

~~Hey guys :) So i had this idea bouncing around in my head. I know many people wont like this scenario but I had the idea and went with it. It takes places during Fiery Heart I guess, like before all the stuff at the end happens -I don't want to spoil the ending for anyone who hasn't read it yet-and yeah so please rate&review. Just let me know what you think...if i should continue blah blah. Thanks :) Btw anyone reading my 'Reading Bloodlines' I'm so sorry for not updating i just don't have the motivation for it right now and I'm sorry. I started this in hope that I can go back to that. I hopefully will update that soon~~

Adrian's POV: A body stirring next to me woke me from my deep sleep. I smiled as my senses took in the figure pressed against me. Sydney must have stayed over. I don't really remember anything though. I wrapped my arm around her sleeping form. My eyes opened slowly and the brunette laying against me was definitely not Sydney. I jumped up. Somehow I did not wake her. I looked around. We were in my apartment and my shirt was on the floor, all the buttons had been popped off. Getting past the fact that there was some random chick in my apartment I finally looked at the girl. And my heart stopped. No. No way. Rose Freaking Hathaway was on my couch. I was half naked. My head was pounding with the sound of a hangover. Oh my gawd. No. I did not do this to Sydney. I started pacing back and forth. The darkness of spirit was dancing around in my head,waiting for my sanity to slip. I stopped pacing and looked down at my shirt. Did it have to be the shirt Sydney got me? Pain ached in my chest. What was wrong with me? How come I could never do anything right? I messed up everything. I needed a drink. I needed one bad. Then the raging headache would go away and it would numb the pain in my chest. I all but sprinted to my kitchen. I gasped at the stock pile of alcohol bottles. Dear God how much did we drink? We. The word hurt. For so long I wanted this to happen. For so long I wanted Rose. And now I got what I had wanted. But right now? I wished to be in hell rather than this be reality. For me to hurt Sydney was like committing suicide.

Rose POV: My hand thumped on the ground,startling me out of my sleep. I glanced around. Where was I? On a ugly couch for starters... My training kicked in and I sat straight up and surviaed the area. Oh damn. I knew that feeling. I clutched my head in pain as the pain I knew well enough settled over me. I was hungover. Great. My mind was running slower than normal so it took me a little longer to understand the scent that was driving me insane. Cologne. More important, Adrian's Cologne. I looked towards the floor and there was a green button down shirt with all the buttons popped off. Oh no. I thought. My mind started piecing things together. The shirt on the floor, the smell of alcohol subtlety spread through the room. I looked down at my self and was shocked to see a rip down from my left shoulder to the middle of my stomach. Where was my bra? I didn't have a bra on. Why? I scanned the room's floor again. No bra. Well damn. I venture further and noticed a door down the hall. Then an opening to what seemed like a kitchen. How had I not noticed the kitchen before? I crossed my arms over chest, hiding my revealed skin, as I walked to the kitchen. Adrian sat at a small table in the corner of the kitchen (I can't remember how his apartment looks exactly) drinking straight out of a bottle of Rum. He glanced at my approach and his frown deepened. "I was hoping that I had finally gone insane and you weren't really here," His voice was harsh and his tone hurt me a little. "What do you mean by that?" I snapped, "It isn't my fault you got me drunk enough to sleep with you," I realized a little to late what I said. He just stared at me for a long moment before he got up and downed the rest of the bottle. Then he threw the bottle into the sink and it shattered into pieces. I flinched "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was rude," He took a deep breath "It was rude..but true." Sidestepping past me he walked to the living room. "No.." I mumbled, "Don't think like that. Anyone would have you, just the way you are. I'm just not that person." He scoffed, "You think I don't know that? I didn't want this to happen! I would never do this to Sy- " he stopped suddenly and picked his shirt off the ground. "Who?" He had started to say a name. I heard him. He didn't answer and started pacing. "Adrian? Who?" I needed to know who he was talking about. Had he meet a Moroi? Did someone actually like him for him? I gasped. If Adrian had actually found someone then this. This was going to ruin him. "No one has to know this happened Adrian," I mumbled but then I thought if Dimitri. Oh gawd. No. I couldn't lie to him. But then again if I told him would he cast me away? I mean I knew he loved me and I knew I loved him..but would he hate me? I mean..I cheated on Adrian with him and now I had just cheated on him with Adrian. Ugh, why was my life so complicated? "No, " Adrian suddenly said, "I wont lie to her," My thoughts came to a stop as he mentioned *her* again. "Who is she?" I whispered. He shook his head. I groaned. Then everything settled in. Oh my. I slept with Adrian. I didn't know how I was so calm before. I started checking the pockets of my jean shorts for my phone. I had finally gotten one of those fancy guardian ones. No luck. I moved to the other side of the couch as panic sank deeper. "Adrian have you seen my phone?" I asked him as I looked under the cushions. "Or my bra?" I mumbled and lifted the other one. My movements were shaky has I started to panic. Adrian was sitting down on the floor on the other side of the room. "Bra?" He questioned. After searching the couch I found nothing and I turned to face him. He blinked twice when he saw the state of my shirt then glanced away. I took a moment to understand why. I re-crossed my arms. "What the hell did we do?" He sighed as he glanced down at the shirt in his hand. I sat down against the couch, which was more like a crime scene, I sighed. "I think we did everything," I mumbled. He gave me a 'no kidding' look. I shrugged. I felt like crap. A sudden vibration sound made me jump. My eyes flicked to the sound and stopped on a phone laying on the ground. I was hopeful for a moment before I realized it wasn't mine. Adrian shot up and grabbed the phone faster than I could blink. He started at it for a moment then dropped it. "Jill." He breathed then stormed down the hall to the bedroom and slammed it shut behind him. Ohgawd. Jill. I totally forgot about Jill. Little innocent Jill. I highly doubted she learned barriers like I once had. So now my stomach was a pit of guilt. What even lead to this? How did I even get here? My head throbbed as I tries to conjure up memories. His phone buzzed once more and the noise shrilled in my head. I glanced to it, curious. I crawled to it and picked it up. 2 new messages from Jill. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't want to just invade his phone. I put it back down and stood up.

~~Please tell me what you think :) ~Koneko-chan~~


End file.
